songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sannse
"dpl": How to use? As you know, dpl feature is installed in Songpedia, well I know it's used for putting pages in a certain category like this, and , but on what else can I use it on, Special pages? User blog comments? Please tell me so I can teach the other admins how to use it and what on. Sincerely,_paul mccartney 06:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid this isn't a standard extension, so I know very little about it. There is a help page about it on MediaWiki, or you may be able to get advice from other users on the Community Central forum -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh god! More and more users are coming to this wiki, and a lot of them just creates pages and doesn't care about the style that Songpedia uses, also they never add them to the category where it's suppose to be, and the thing is, it's also VERY annoying. I am beginning to regret this wiki being successful. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :The perils of sucess :) In a joint project like this, with volunteers creating the content, you are never going to get everyone to do things exactly as you want. After all, it's not a job for them! - so they are going to do the things that are fun. You can encourage people to keep the wiki consistent by giving a good example, and by giving friendly messages that show the right way to do things - but you also need to accept a bit of messiness and that you (or someone else who enjoys creating ordered pages) will need to look after some aspects. The main thing is to accept each little bit of help as valuable - even if it's just adding some info to a page without categories, that's a start! And, of course, to enjoy :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter It's kinda annoying, there is a song by John Lennon called "Woman Is The Nigger Of The World", and I can't create it because of the spam filter, oh and listen or read the lyrics, it's not really a racist song, remember don't judge a book by it's cover. You know the "Dick Cavett Show"? John Lennon just got interviewed there and explains the meaning of what he means by "nigger" and the meaning of the song. You see what John Lennon meant by the term "nigger" is someone who got deeply insulted by different people (black americans have been for centuries that's why some people call them "niggers"), his wife, Yoko Ono was always insulted by John's bandmates, Paul and George, they kept on insulting her because The Beatles' once had an agreement not to let girlfriends or wives into the studio, John broke it, so thats what Paul and George did, Ringo was just behaving properly when George or Paul insults Yoko. So, because of that, John Lennon made a song about it, and called it "Woman Is The Nigger Of The World", a song about women abuse, John put "Nigger Of The World" on it because it's not just Paul and George who insults women very deeply, so John Lennon (even if his a man) wanted to stop women abuse all over the world by making this song. Click here for the video of the Dick Cavett Show interview of John Lennon regarding "Woman is the Nigger of The World" -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 11:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that this is a very rare legitimate use of a word used across the whole site for vandalism :-/ :I can't think of a good solution for this, other than maybe putting the article at Woman is the N***** of The World and explaining that in the article? Sorry -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Songpedia Tips Hello Sannse, good to talk to you again! Can you please make a new content namespace called "Tips:" on Songpedia? And since content namespaces can have their own logo why not the one below: Thanks! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 05:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, we can set this up for you if you use (I'm mostly away at the moment). Namespaces don't generally have their own logos, although you may be able to do something with CSS/JS to make that happen. Someone might be able to advise you on that on the Community Forums -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, Songpedia Tips are now available here in Songpedia, there's already a namespace, but the logo won't work! I tried copying the wikia.css code from Avatar Wiki but it still won't work! The wierd thing is that it works for them (see their fanon articles as an example). Can you please help me? ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 09:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Bug I know it's not a bug but it ruins the welcome message right here. Can you please take that off? It's pretty annoying, I know you'll just say "shrink it" or something similar to that, but we can't shrink it since it will make the thing look bad too. Please disable that feature where stuff that have too much width gets that thing. Thank You -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 03:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) This isn't something I can disable I'm afraid, and I wouldn't think it would be a good idea if I could -- because if it wasn't there the message would overlap the sidebar instead (just as bad if not worse). All you need to do is change from 665px wide to 660px - and it looks great! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC)] :Thanks =D I turned it to 660px. :-- 11:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC)